


Orbits

by manta_rey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100, descriptions of space, kani's death isn't addressed, why is she alive? who knows! i just wanted her to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta_rey/pseuds/manta_rey
Summary: A moment alone after everything was done





	Orbits

Vestara didn’t speak as she joined her lover at the railing. She simply looped an arm around the other girl’s waist, felt herself getting drawn in.  


“You were right,” Kani sighed, gazing awestruck at the scene of fiery death unfolding beyond the viewport. Her hand found Vestara’s.  
“We should have done this ages ago.”  


Before them, the once mineral-rich world of Jorss’l spun closer and closer to its sun. The gases of its escaping atmosphere shone in the starlight, casting a brilliant hue across the scene. Illuminated by starlight and the death of worlds, things were at last at peace.


End file.
